<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the bone season [unofficial ost] by midnightsnapdragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545615">the bone season [unofficial ost]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon'>midnightsnapdragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Bone Season - Samantha Shannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fan Soundtracks, Gen, Playlist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:34:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightsnapdragon/pseuds/midnightsnapdragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Besides this earth, and besides the race of men, there is an invisible world and a kingdom of spirits.</em>
</p><p>An instrumental mix for the Bone Season series. Each song corresponds to a scene or a quotation from the books.</p><p><a href="https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLU6gviCq2TrRGklehEydqmBWq0zsR-dFc">listen on youtube</a> // <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2yjOvDiGPzd3tY20o8HZgj">listen on spotify</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the bone season [unofficial ost]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I recommend listening on YouTube, because two of the tracks I wanted are missing from Spotify, but I'll include both links in case you have a preference.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>THE BONE SEASON [13]</b>
</p><p><b>A Narnia Lullaby </b>(Harry Gregson-Williams)<br/><em>Besides this earth, and besides the race of men, there is an invisible world and a kingdom of spirits.</em><br/><em>[Prelude]</em></p><p><b>No Cheating Death</b> (Nathan Barr)<br/><em>No safer place. More like no safe place. Not for us.<br/></em><em>[London 2059]</em><br/><b></b></p><p><b>The General </b>(Martin Phipps)<br/><em>“XX-59-40.” His voice was deep and soft. “I lay claim to you.”<br/>[The keeper]</em></p><p><b>Long, Long Time Ago </b>(Javier Navarrete)<br/><em>Every day, I would walk to that field and read for hours, watching the poppies nod their heads around me.<br/></em><em>[Salvia memories]</em></p><p><b>Slow Wake </b>(Aaron Martin)<br/><em>Soothsayers always said that about Nick when they saw him, that he was like snow.<br/>[Nick’s theme]</em></p><p><b>Pleasured Distractions </b>(Trevor Morris)<br/><em>I found myself in a world of dreams.<br/>[Possessing the butterfly]</em></p><p><b>The Haunting Of Hill House Main Titles </b>(The Newton Brothers)<br/><em>There were lines of plaster faces above the windows, at least fifty of them on each of the longest walls.<br/>[Death masks]</em></p><p><b>The Poem </b>(Martin Phipps)<br/><em>"And now we are sworn to protect each other always”<br/>[The golden cord]</em></p><p><b>To Speak of Solitude </b>(Brambles)<br/><em>“Perhaps I feel safest when I think of nothing.”<br/>[The empty dreamscape]</em></p><p><b>Slughorn’s Confession </b>(Nicholas Hooper)<br/><em>Nick was looking at the sky. “Hey, look,” he said.<br/>“What?”<br/></em><em>“Arcturus. I’ve never seen it that bright.”<br/></em><em>[The final memory]</em></p><p><b>Desolation </b>(Adam Hurst)<br/><em>“This place has afflicted me with a terrible wanderlust.”<br/>[Warden’s theme]</em></p><p><b>Eros</b> (Ludovico Einaudi)<br/><em>Don’t stop, don’t stop<br/>[The prohibition]</em></p><p><b>London Calling </b>(Michael Giacchino)<br/><em>The train<br/>[Interlude]</em></p><p>
  <b>THE MIME ORDER [12]</b>
</p><p><b>Danse Macabre </b>(Camille Saint-Saëns)<br/><em>We unhorse the Reaper.<br/>[Song of the underworld]</em></p><p><b>Oogie Boogie’s Song </b>(Vitamin String Quartet)<br/><em>“I’m a mime-lord, O my lovely, not a mime-peasant”<br/>[Jaxon’s theme]</em></p><p><b>This Is Halloween (Instrumental) </b>(Danny Elfman)<br/><em>“Roll up, roll up for the sale of the month! Don’t forget death - it won’t forget you!”<br/>[Covent Garden marketplace]</em></p><p><b>Pathetic Fallacy </b>(Trevor Morris)<br/><em>Puppets on a hangman’s string.<br/>[The Archon]</em></p><p><b>Briony </b>(Dario Marianelli)<br/><em>Words give wings<br/>[The penny dreadful]</em></p><p><b>Liquid Spear Waltz </b>(Michael Andrews)<br/><em>“Have you ever seen this famous Rag and Bone Man?”<br/>[Tunnels beneath Camden]</em></p><p><b>Did You Kill My Wife? </b>(Hans Zimmer)<br/><em>He bowed to me, keeping his eyes on my face. “Let us see if dreamwalkers can dance.”<br/>[Overture]</em></p><p><b>Gilbert’s Door </b>(Richard Wells)<br/><em>“I’ll still go out.”<br/>[Moonlit tryst]</em></p><p><b>The King is Dead </b>(Martin Phipps)<br/><em>“And we shall bring about a day of reckoning in London.”<br/>“Yes,” I said. Or a day of change.<br/>[Black Moth]</em></p><p><b>I Hate My Life </b>(Michael Giacchino)<br/><em>“Of course, this is a duel,” Jaxon said, “much like the duels of the monarch days, when honour was settled with blood and steel.” Swing, spin. “Whose honour are we settling today, I wonder?”<br/>[Showdown]</em></p><p><b>Duck Shoot </b>(Harry Gregson-Williams)<br/><em>Voyants, do you hear me? Do you hear me?<br/>[The silenced]</em></p><p><b>See What I’ve Become</b> (Zack Hemsey)<br/><em>“The theatre of war opens tonight.”<br/>[End of act II]</em></p><p>
  <b>THE SONG RISING [9]</b>
</p><p><b>The Bells </b>(Ramin Djawadi)<br/><em>Abyssal black eyes<br/>[Hildred Vance]</em></p><p><strong>Lord M</strong> (Martin Phipps)<br/><em>"You are what change will cost me."<br/>[Goodbye]</em></p><p><b>Beginning of the End (Movement III) </b>(The Newton Brothers)<br/><em>Look, seillean. Look. He had sounded lost in a way I hadn’t understood. The sky is falling down on us.</em><br/><em>[Father]</em></p><p><strong>Blood on the Pavement </strong>(David Arnold &amp; Michael Price)<em><br/></em><em>Flowers at the lovers' funeral. First time that she's spoken at the grave.<br/>Finn, she says, I'm going to make them pay.<br/>[Slaughter]</em></p><p><b>Massacre </b>(Jeff Russo)<br/><em>"They're here. They're already here."<br/>[The soldiers arrive in Edinburgh]</em></p><p><b>Statues</b> (Alexandre Desplat)<br/><em>I would not show fear.<br/>[Dark wings]</em></p><p><b>Arcanine</b> (Ursine Vulpine)<br/><em>I remember watching the glass pyramid shatter. It must have exploded in a split second, but in my mind, it lasted for eternity.<br/>[Banishing the poltergeist]</em></p><p><b>Double Bind </b>(Rudi Arapahoe)<br/><em>All that was left of Senshield was a cavernous hole in the æther.<br/>[Kin]</em></p><p><b>Opening </b>(Craig Armstrong)<br/><em>"One day they’ll call this country by its name again.”<br/>[Paige’s theme]</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I put a stupid amount of thought into picking each track, so come yell at me about my choices. Please. I'm dying to discuss these books with someone.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>